The Witch Queen's Labyrinth
by wolfprincess18
Summary: Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mami wake up in an unfamiliar place and it seems they have been given a second chance at life. However, a sinister and mysterious woman is bent on killing them again...much more painfully than the last...


THE WITCH QUEEN'S LABYRINTH

"This got too boring too quickly," yawned a mysterious woman dressed in black and red, cracking her knuckles, "I guess I'll have to make this interesting myself."

She brushed her violet hair out of her face and snapped her fingers five times, a devilish smirk playing on her lips. She leaned back in her black and gold throne. "Now we wait."

Homura opened her eyes, looking up at an arching ceiling, the walls lined with stained glass murals. She sat up, rubbing her head. How had she even gotten here? It reminded her of a witch labyrinth but it couldn't be… Madoka had killed all the witches.

"Hmm? Where am I?" asked a familiar voice.

"Madoka?!" Homura cried, rushing to the side of her friend.

The pink haired girl looked up at the dark haired magical girl. "Homura…"

The dark eyed girl pulled the goddess to her feet and supported her. Madoka slumped against Homura's shoulder, her eyes fading in and out of focus.

"What's going on here?" asked the time traveler, "how are you back hereNot that I would want it differently," she added hastily.

"SAYAKA-CHAN!" someone yelled loudly.

Both girls whirled around to see Kyoko hugging a very disconcerted Sayaka. The blue haired girl was blushing profusely and patting the spear wielder awkwardly on the shoulder.

"You can let go now," she said.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled, "I just…I thought I'd never see you again…"

"Oh how sweet," said someone else.

"MAMI?!"

"Now this is seriously crazy," said Madoka.

Mami nodded. "I'm very aware that I'm supposed to be dead. How I'm here I don't know. Unless we're all dead."

"I turned into a witch…or at least I think so," said Sayaka.

"And she killed me," added Kyoko, pointing to her blue haired friend.

"I turned into a goddess," said Madoka, raising a hand.

They all looked at Homura expectantly.

"I…was almost killed by Walpurgisnacht," she said uncertainly.

"So if Homura's not dead then this can't be some land of dead," Mami theorized.

"True," said Sayaka, "so if this isn't a netherworld, then what is it?"

"This place feels like a witch's labyrinth. But I don't see any enemies here," said Kyoko, furrowing her brow.

"Then there's nothing we can do but go forward, right?" said the sword wielder, standing up.

"I guess so," agreed the red head.

Madoka smiled happily. This is what magical girls should do. Work together to achieve a common goal.

"You in, Mami?" asked Sayaka.

"We don't have much of a choice do we?"

There was a flash of multi-colored light and the five girls transformed into their magical girl selves. They turned their eyes to the long hallway that stretched out before them. Sayaka grabbed Kyoko's hand firmly and the red head squeezed it reassuringly.

"Can you stand on your own?" Homura asked the pink haired girl worriedly.

She nodded and straightened up. The time traveler took the lead, bravely traveling forward into uncharted waters. Kyoko followed close behind, still holding Sayaka's hand. Mami finished sipping her tea and started off. Madoka hung back, her fear getting the better of her.

"You coming?" asked the blonde.

She took a deep breath and nodded, quickly following the rest of her precious friends. She watched the stained glass walls, and noticed something strange. One wall was telling her story of a girl with blue hair and eyes and the other was telling the story of a girl with purple hair, one brown eye, and one red eye. As they walked further the two stories began to merge and become one. Who were these two girls? What did they have to do with this mysterious place?

"MADOKA WATCH OUT!" Homura yelled, tackling her best friend.

"Huh?"

The pink haired girl looked up at the dark eyed veteran.

"You were about to fall off the edge!"

Madoka glanced over and saw a jagged edge jutting out, leading down into what looked like an infinite pit of blackness. Homura pulled her up.

"How the hell are we supposed to get across that thing?!" complained Kyoko, gesturing to the chasm.

Sayaka shrugged. "Can any of us fly?"

The purple haired girl glanced sideways at the goddess. "You can, can't you?"

"I…I think so," said Madoka.

A pair of feathery white wings sprouted from her back. She picked up Homura bridal-style and jumped off the cliff. The wind whistled through her hair as she flew through the cold air. Homura blushed profusely, feeling Madoka's strong, slender hands under her back. The young goddess set the time traveler down on the other side and took off again. Soon enough, they were all over on the other side.

"Thanks Madoka," said Sayaka, brushing off her dress.

"Reminds me," said Kyoko, taking Sayaka's soul gem, "we've got to do this."

"What the hell, Kyo-chan?!" the blue haired girl cried.

She took our a Grief Seed and purified her friend's soul gem. She handed it back to her. "I don't want another Octavia incident,"

"I'll be fine thanks," she said, frowning.

"Alright, we don't have time for a lover's quarrel right now," said Mami, stepping between them.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!"

"Guys, I think we have something bigger to worry about right now," said Madoka, shivering.

The other magical girls turned around and Mami's face slackened, her golden eyes full of fear.

"No…" she breathed.


End file.
